Hush, Child, Hush
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Emily gives Sam a precious gift the night before the Newborn battle. SamEmily backstory Companion piece for Nightingale. Though can be read as a standalone.


(Emily's POV)

* * *

The house was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. Tomorrow the entire pack would be heading out to fight an army of newborn vampires. I shivered as the image this created flashed once again in my mind. Sam and the others haven't been around all that much lately, they had been training for this…this war.

Tears spilled down my cheeks again. Something inside of me screamed for me to beg them not to go. I knew this was more than just my worry. Maybe it was a result of the imprint, or maybe just something natural to women. Whatever it was knew that something was wrong.

I couldn't help the jump of my heart as I heard Sam open the front door and head straight upstairs. Most of the wolves would be spending the night with their loved ones just encase. I was sure there would be enough tears spilled tonight to fill a pond.

Sam entered our room, his skin gleaming with sweat. While I loved this man dearly, I hated his wolf. I knew that without him phasing we would have never gotten together. I guess that was part of my hatred. I loved Leah, and it was his wolf that hurt her almost beyond repair. It would be his wolf that would lead him away from me tomorrow, his wolf that would put him in danger. I was sure that it would also be what brought about his death.

I took a shaky breath, I could not think about that right now. There were some things I needed to speak to Sam about, and I needed as level a head as I could manage. He noticed my breathing and stopped his nightly routine in order to look over at me.

"Emily? Is everything ok?" As he spoke he came to kneel on the floor between my parted legs.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just need to talk to you about something." He nodded his head and took my hands within his. His lips were burning as they laid soft kisses on my palms.

"Alright, you know how I've been feeling a bit sick lately?" Again he nodded, though now his brows were pushed together in worry.

"Well, I went to the doctor a few days ago and…" His breath hitched and he laid his head in my lap before I could finish. Hot tears slid down my thighs.

"No, please Em, no." Oh, my poor, poor man. I laughed softly as I realized he was misunderstanding me. I knew he had been worried about my illness.

"Hush, Sam look up at me." His lifted his head, allowing me to wipe away the wetness.

"Silly boy, nothing is wrong with me. I was just going to say that I'm pregnant." He stopped breathing for a moment after I spoke. His face was motionless, eyes staring straight into mine. Suddenly he broke out into a wide grin and lifted me up from the bed. I was getting quite dizzy as he twirled me around and around.

"Pregnant! We're pregnant! Oh God, I'm going to be a father!" This last realization made him set me down. He had the cutest and goofiest smile on his face. I tried, but failed to hold in my laughter. It was a strange look on the alpha of a werewolf pack.

"Yes, you are going to be a daddy."

"Daddy…Emily, thank you thank you thank you!" My laughter only got louder as he peppered kisses all over my face and neck.

"Why are you thanking me? I think you had a pretty good part in this." I think I could get used to that goofy smile. He kneeled back down in front of me. My breath knocked out of me as his lips rested against the exposed skin between my shirt and sleep shorts.

He focused on kissing my stomach for several minutes before I felt his hands as they slipped softly up the back of my legs. His fingers slid under the bottom edge of my shorts, just grazing the plump swell of my ass.

I moaned, knowing just where this was going. We slowly worked to remove each and every article of clothing, till we were skin upon skin.

He laid me so gently atop the bed, his hands, lips, everything gliding across my body. We twisted and slipped, tasted flesh and sweat. We wound around the other, creating one perfect body. Our breathing matched, frantic and wild.

We worked towards one thing, that moment where our souls melded leaving pieces of ourselves with the other. With one great combined roar we settled down wrapped in each other's arms. I ran my fingers through his sweat soaked hair as he danced his up and down my right side.

Tears fell without my permission, great sobs shaking my entire body. Sam just held me tighter, a few of his tears slipping out to wet my neck. It was some time before either of us quieted. He looked down at me, a sad smile on his face.

"Hush, Child, hush. Everything will be alright. When this is all over I will come back to you, and we will raise this baby together." I just nodded, knowing I would be unable to speak without breaking out in tears once again.

We slept wrapped together, his head resting against my stomach. When I woke that morning he had already left. His side of the bed already cold. I wept again.

I turned over and spotted a small note sitting on top of his pillow. I opened it with trembling hands.

"_Hush, child, hush. Do not cry, I will be back for you. I love you."_

I only cried harder. I knew he was wrong.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I've had this in my head for awhile, and so decided to go ahead and write those who haven't read Nightingale (Bella/Paul), this is the back story for Emily and Sam in that one. Though this could be read as a stand alone. I might actually do a few more like this from Nightingale, thinking maybe a oneshot about Leah and Sam during the battle. Not sure, we will see.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. Sadly. (Sobs, cries, tears her heart out, saying "Oh sweet Wolf Pack, God give me patience!")


End file.
